


Good Fanfiction Saves Lives

by excuse_yourself



Series: Good Fanfiction Saves Lives [1]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Bad Parenting, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Collage, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, Humor, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), They all need a hug, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuse_yourself/pseuds/excuse_yourself
Summary: So I had like, a weekend off and I made a list of fanfic's I like.Thought I'd put it out there so maybe other people can use it. Just know that I only made this so it would be easier for me to find them so the descriptions are not good and only there to jog my memory.English is not my first language.These are mostly about Supernatural and The Batfamily, but maybe I'll add something about Teen Wolf later.If you know any good fanfic's tell me in the comments or something.I have not read all of them and I will edit this, none of these works are mine.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Good Fanfiction Saves Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000770
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Supernatural

Supernatural:

Time travel/fix-it  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11048603/17/Providence  
(Back to 2007, two-soul-thing-explosion)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12430391/1/The-Road-So-Far-this-Time-Around  
(Back to 2005, weird soul-grace-thing, fake psychic powers, destiel reeeeal slow burn)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8835418/1/If-I-Knew-Then-What-I-Know-Now  
(Back to 4 years old, fix-it)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537885/chapters/62311150#workskin  
(Dean and Cas send back by Darkness and God to 2005)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160490/chapters/65849572#workskin  
(Death sends Dean back in time when Sam loses his soul)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/540915/chapters/961503  
(Castiel meets Dean sooner, time-traveling-Gabriel)

https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6306660/1/Return-To-Go  
(An Oracle sends Dean back in time, Lucifer cursed him, Dean is Jedi, hunter-wolf-people)

Destiel  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419190/chapters/5351528  
(College, Dean disappears for a year, no monsters)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/464900/chapters/802579  
(Cas kidnaps a baby and gives him to Dean)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036795/chapters/2067690  
(College, stripper Dean, roommates, no monsters)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988691/chapters/4306947  
(College, fake relationship turns real, no monsters)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023484/chapters/2036603  
(Dean and Cas send to AU by Gabriel, they go to high school and they're idiots)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942057/chapters/49789295  
(Cas works at a Gas-N-Sip)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/316574  
(Sam didn’t go with Dean from Stanford)

Stanford era  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433775  
(“Dean Winchester is twenty two and he feels like he’s drowning”)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621385/chapters/51557302  
(Sam gets a call from Dean when he’s with friends)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784744/chapters/34202262  
(Idiot John winchester checks his voicemail two days sooner, hurt Dean)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3656893/1/Second_Time_Around  
(Dean loses his leg, he is not okay)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4338356/1/One_Night  
(Sick Dean, Sam gets a call)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/695225/chapters/1278730  
(What Dean did The 13000 Days Sam was at Stanford)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/955608/chapters/1869996  
(Unread, title: Jai Guru Deva Om)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/850635/chapters/1626193  
(Unread, title: We Drank a Thousand Times)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5825011/1/Crash  
(Hurt Dean, the roommate knows, Sam’s an idiot)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9409391/1/When-Realization-Hit  
(Hurt Dean, they’re all stupid, Dean needs a goddamn hug)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688620/chapters/54670438#workskin  
(Sick Dean, Sam’s an idiot, John is just not there)

High school  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276541/chapters/32929854  
(Unread, title: Medicine)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937224/chapters/42357524  
(Hurt Cas, John left, drugdealer Dean, bitch Anna, no monsters)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765704/chapters/23875680  
(Destiel, asshole Chuck, asshole John, no monsters)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/999291/chapters/1978478  
(Unread, title: Kind of A Forever Deal)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5057112/1/In-Shadow  
(Dark, hurt Dean, John in prison, Sam and Dean raised separate)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288852/chapters/63035746#workskin  
(Poor Dean, hurt Dean, Destiel, religious Cas, Naomi is a bitch, John is an asshole)

Crossover

https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965519/chapters/13709800  
(Dean Winchester is Jason Todd)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819667/chapters/16127122#workskin  
(Team Free Will meet Avengers)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12872518/1/Knocking-on-Death-s-Door  
(Unread, Teen Wolf, title: Knocking on Death’s Door)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559371/chapters/62023117  
(Dean Winchester ReBorn as Jason Todd)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989032/chapters/15926233  
(Unread, Batman, title: Empty Vessels, Gravel Roads)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576682/chapters/51442801  
(The Winchesters find Jason Todd)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9653711/8/Laoich  
(Winchesters in Beacon Hills)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12138726/1/TwinChesters-Season-1  
(Ben and Alec are Dean’s sons, Dark Angel)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11472574/1/The-Family-Business  
(Sam and Dean find Alec and Ben, Dark Angel)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11056019/1/Family  
(Alec meets the Winchesters, Dark Angel)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9334432/1/Horseshoes-and-Hand-Grenades  
(Don’t think I’ve read this, but I’m not sure, Dark Angel)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6118962/5/I-m-So-Far-From-My-Home  
(Dean is Alec, Dark Angel)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5382298/2/Of-Desire-and-the-Status-Quo  
(Dean gets out of hell a lot later, Dark Angel)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6947416/1/Daddy-Dean  
(Harry Potter is Dean’s son)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5155714/1/Wolverines-Wendigos-and-Winchesters  
(Dean meets Wolverine, they’re like, bff’s, Dean is a mutant, X-Men)

Other  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396943/chapters/38381792#workskin  
(Dean says yes to this worlds Michael to save Jack and Sam)


	2. Batfamily (Mostly Jason)

Batfamily (Mostly Jason):

Streets / Robin  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730145/chapters/65210116  
(Trafficked Jason, Bruce saves his ass)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844977/chapters/36901638  
(Jason is Bruce’s bio kid, they’re all bio, and mean, except Cass, no capes)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342532/chapters/58697482  
(Bio kid Jason, Jason is the youngest, Damian is in this)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959790  
(Catherine gives Jason to Batman when he is five years old)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278347/chapters/58516726  
(Dick Grayson finds Jason first)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777650/chapters/65358976#workskin  
(Jason is a ghost)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279524/chapters/21030641  
(Jason gets fired)

League of assassins  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912254/chapters/65672911  
(Jason has no memory, of, well, anything, Dami and Cass are there, Dick and Tim too)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047856/chapters/60664240  
(This one is a bit weird, in a good way)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328314/chapters/53336047  
(Jason saves Talia’s baby assassins and tries to stay away from Bruce)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715924/chapters/51799444  
(Jason has Phoenix (X-men) powers)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594646/chapters/33730200  
(Dark Angel Jason, lil bro Damian)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798302/chapters/57173815  
(Jason doesn’t remember shit, baby Damian)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365664  
(Jason goes back to Gotham with Damian)

Time travel/Fix-It  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284136  
(Damian travels to the past and saves Jason, Fix-It)

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11539451/1/That-Torturous-Thing-Known-As-Time-Travel  
(Crack, meet younger selves, sort of, real fun)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036068/chapters/29818341  
(Jason travels back in time, meets younger self, both are RedHood, Fix-It)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890504/chapters/57434275  
(Jason goes back in younger body after dying, Fix-It)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584813/chapters/64815643  
(Jason goes back in time and kills the Joker, Fix-It)

Redhood  
https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/18933439  
(Arkham Knight, good Slade Wilson, hurt Jason, this one is really good, and long)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484865/chapters/56309032  
(Jason dies, a lot, like, all the time)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470456/chapters/56268415  
(DeAged Jason Todd, idiot Dick Grayson, crack, kinda)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501487/chapters/33500529  
(Tim and Jay body swap)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093201/chapters/45361465  
(Bruce is an ass, hurt Jason)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262578/chapters/35402592  
(Willis is alive, Jason is badass, Bruce is kinda cool, Jason needs a hug )

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190735/chapters/32710698  
(No capes, past rape, therapy, hurt Jason, hurt Dick, JayDick)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708699/chapters/33991739  
(Unread, title: From Now On)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636702/chapters/41586956  
(Dick doesn’t know Jason is alive, JayDick)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735838/chapters/59797273  
(Jason is Damian’s bio dad)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568273/chapters/51421165  
(Unread)

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265564  
(Unread)

Crossover  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965519/chapters/13709800  
(Jason Todd is Dean Winchester)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559371/chapters/62023117  
(Dean Winchester ReBorn as Jason Todd)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989032/chapters/15926233  
(Unread, Supernatural, title: Empty Vessels, Gravel Roads)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744132/chapters/46747696#workskin  
(Ghostbusters?, Jason back from the dead)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246873/chapters/16453381  
(Jason gets taken in by the Winchesters)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576682/chapters/51442801  
(The Winchesters find jason)

Batfam  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428012/chapters/56151478  
(Damian VS Santa Claus)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634062/chapters/48998084  
(Bruce got therapy instead)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558375/chapters/41378861  
(Bruce got Damian as a baby)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916436/chapters/57508126  
(Corona fic)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908076/chapters/49702655  
(Unread)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357874/chapters/66849808  
(Damian and fanfiction)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084359/chapters/55223371  
(Batcow, Damian, Jason, and Stephanie, this one is really great)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732882/chapters/41836703  
(Bruce and Clark, Batman and Superman, idiots)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977487/chapters/63153166  
(ABO, JayRoy)

High school AU  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433530/chapters/48476960  
(Closet gay Jason, no capes, poor Jason, JayDick)

Social Media fic  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800346/chapters/62668126  
(Twitter, crack)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579031/chapters/59363104  
(Unread)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609853/chapters/51528787

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689529/chapters/62371540

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422301/chapters/53572084


End file.
